hungryjokerfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KidProdigy
Can I become an admin? 22:13, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Images Those images are from shonenjump.com :M+W Talk 10:20, November 25, 2012 (UTC) hey i found the facebook page for it, it updates the latest manga everyweek. :)? https://www.facebook.com/HungryJoker.1 and may i join you as admin please? I am not sure why you deleted my images. They were not uploaded to spam this wiki. As for the templates, I only made them to make this wiki better, unless you find it offensive for people to freely edit this wiki (as long as they are doing it with the best intention). 1qaz (talk) 06:20, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Helping Out I started reading this series and I love it. To get to the point, I want to help out around here. If you don't mind, I would like to help out around here as an editor. I would also like to add pages to the wiki that need to be added, but my question is, "Is there a clear format to each page? (such as characters or story arc articles)" And if there is, please let me know. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 19:10, November 26, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::I have noticed that two pages were deleted. And I can probably get my hands on raws but thats if they were scanned, though that goes against what you said in my talk page. I also see a lot of red. As I know you are one person, you can't handle all of this on your own. I suggest that we talk about this in full, such as what templates are needed to make the wiki look organized and what information is and is not allowed (obviously fanon will not be allowed). --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 21:49, November 26, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :::I have managed numerous wikis with many different styles of editing. So yes, I am an experienced wikian. I see this wiki is just like Naruto wiki, which to me is fine. I too am busy but I am a tad more flexible when it comes to time and the internet, judging from your comment on your talkpage. As I can see, I will start to fill in the red with content. Also, may I upload templates as well that are reasonable and suitable to the wiki (so its organized)? --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 22:07, November 26, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :I have several wikis that I own and operate (I since closed but can still access as an admin). I have a few templates that will go along with the grey outlined of the current template that the characters have. But I can even make them if you want, I'll give you a a few samples so you can check them out... but that's only if you want to show you and make them. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 00:13, November 27, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::If you are making your own, I want to see yours and we will go from there: :::#Character Template (I see you are using an older version of Naruto Wikis; which is fine by me also since "age" was mentioned I think we should have an age parameter because Status can get confusing sometimes especially if age is mentioned) :::#Story arc Template :::#Monster Template (not a character box but something along that line) :::#Product Template (to be used for the Black Apple, for example) ::I think those are the templates we need. What templates have you made thus far and which ones do you want me to make? --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 16:54, November 27, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :Well, I can't wait to see what you have produced. -KiumaruHamachi (talk) 16:54, November 29, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::I shall add the info to some characters later on. I am working on several other things. Also, for unnamed characters that are related to other named characters I put "Mother" or "Father (deceased)" instead of "Unnamed Mother" that way it looks a lot more cleaner in the infobox. Also, I'm working from Naruto Wiki's point of view, for unnamed character who have a role, lets make an article but if they make like no appearance or have no relevance to the plot until later, such as Chitose's father, lets not make an article because it will be a stub and, unless needed, stubs shouldn't be on a growing wiki such as this. It looks bad to those who want more info on the character. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 23:57, December 1, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :::Yes, that is the same I was thinking. So we just have to keep up with the characters who appear and the info that is in the chapter... can't be too hard. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 17:20, December 2, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :I am more than willing to work extra hard on this wiki. I want this wiki to bring in as much population of users as one of the Big Three wikis; even to go far as a "Featured Wiki," lets make that happen. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 17:31, December 2, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::In fact, this series has a lot of promise by the fandom and even by Shonen Jump, itself. So anyways, lets try not to leave any "Plot" details blank in any major or minor characters, if possible, I do remember you saying that you are busy. Likewise, I am writing my own series and have a lot of school work to do, so I am busy as well. But we can manage. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 17:44, December 2, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :::Yes! And hopefully, we get more editors as the series progresses. In the meantime, we have to make time for the wiki, hopefully, it doesn't over take us too much. I noticed the background and the layout, I like both :) --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 18:02, December 2, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :I also want to bring up the issue of when to break up the arcs into the next arcs as it seems Yuki isn't as kind as Oda or Tite when it comes to arcs beginning or ending. With that said, I believe the Introduction arc has ended with Chapter 4 and a new arc has started, if you, too believe it too have ended I would like to dub it "England arc" or something similar. I just don't want an arc to run for too long as it will look like we only focus on one arc when in fact there are numerous arcs in the series. So with that said, I personally believe that the "England arc" has started. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 18:13, December 2, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::For now, lets keep "Introduction arc" as it introduced the main characters and main plot of the series and now since we are well antiquated with them, lets move onto the "England arc" with Chapter 4, since the Introduction arc lead into this arc, its a safe assumption that the first arc has ended but as we saw with Ch. 4, the artist can care less with story arcs and its up to the fans to create them ourselves. Which is fine with me. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 18:21, December 2, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :::As I'm editing, I will move the characters who appeared in Chapter 4 to the "England arc" as it is only appropriate. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 18:25, December 2, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::On second thought, I think Chapter 5 should start the next arc instead of 4 since Chitosi's mother and father were introduced in 4. Just saying. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 18:27, December 2, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :::Moving on. What else needs to be covered? --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 18:33, December 2, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Another Wiki Hello! I found another Hungry Joker Wiki: http://thehungryjoker.wikia.com/wiki/Hungry_Joker_Wiki I was thinking maybe you could combine the two since they have similar contents You can talk to http://thehungryjoker.wikia.com/wiki/User:1qaz2wsx3edc4rfv about this, I think he's the founder of that wiki Reply from the Admin of The Hungry Joker Encyclopedia Original Message posted on my message wall: : You kow that there is already another Hungry Joker and yet you create another one? + adding the Animanga footer?? Why you are doing it, anyways my wiki of this series was first around here and if you are thinking that my wiki should merge with yourse then you're wrong. Last time said, My wiki was created first about the series, give me a reason why you did that? Sure you can create another wiki about the same series but adding the animanga footer and such goes far. : Also do create your own style of the character pages around this wiki, use your own style of heading! : Do not take any information from Haiji's page as seen that you've taken the entire Inroduction Arc section from the original Hungry Joker Wikia and paste them to yours!! ---- I would like to address your concerns/grievances by parts. *If you believe that by being the first to create a wiki for Hungry Joker gives you the right to “own” that specific series’ wiki, then I apologize. However, as you correctly pointed out in your post, anyone “can create another wiki about the same series.” As such, I don’t think I have to defend the founding of my wiki. *The “animanga” footer was added to the main page because this wiki is dedicated to an anime/manga topic. I am not aware of any policy limiting its use to a series’ first created wiki. If I am wrong, I would appreciate it if you provide me the link to such rules, and then I would gladly remove it from my page. (Since we are in the subject of footer, I would like to point out that your page has a “Shonen Jump” box with the Hungry Joker series linked to your wiki.) *As it is right now, I have no intention whatsoever to combine our wikis. I founded my own Hungry Joker wiki because I thought your wiki’s policies were too strict. I have no desire to subjugate myself to such constricting environment, especially on a site that bills itself for open collaboration. I am not sure how you found out but I did not contact you about my wiki. (I would like to point out as a rebuttal to your previous reply about templates and images, you did not state anywhere that such policies existed. How could you expect people to follow them if they do not know it?) *I am not quite sure what you meant my “use your own style of heading.” If you were referring to the wordings I used, such as “Abilities,” “History,” etc., then I must tell you that some of these are pretty universal. Granted, some of my headings are similar to yours (“Manipulation of Gravity”) but there is only a finite number of ways to describe them. If you were thinking of something else, please ignore the last two sentences. To sum it up, I am sorry if you feel frustrated or angry (or whatever) that I created another Hungry Joker wiki but I am perfectly within my rights to do so. If in the long run your wiki turns out to be the one more liked by the Hungry Joker community, then I would retire mine. Until then, I will continue to improve it. If you still have any questions or concerns, then please do not hesitate to tell me. 1qaz (talk) 16:01, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I just saw the message about Haiji's section, but it is true that I copied it from yours. However, I cited the source in that page's source code. This is exactly what I put: : "The contents of this section is from hungryjoker.wikia.com/wiki/haiji! Rest assured, this will be removed once a newer version is written. Once again, thanks!" I admit that it was a mistake on my part that the citation only existed in the source code (in between "noinclude"). As such, I am so sorry. I will promtly move it to the actual page. However, if you want, I will gladly delete it so as to prevent any further conflicts. 1qaz (talk) 16:13, November 29, 2012 (UTC) If you may, would you please point out which "Headers" and "source code" did I copy from yours? Besides the introduction section in Haiji (I addressed it in my last message), I did not copy anything else from this wiki. 1qaz (talk) 16:17, November 29, 2012 (UTC) I got the animanga footer template from Animanga's wikia site, besides other wikis have them. 1qaz (talk) 16:29, November 29, 2012 (UTC) It seems like there's a war going on between 2 Hungry Joker wikis. Maybe you could just merge with the other wiki, so it'll be more productive. Just an opinion though... Good luck, I prefer this wiki more. [[User:roboartitec|'Roboartitec']] [[User talk:roboartitec|'Talk]]'' 14:26, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Affiliates Hi, do u mind if I ask for this wiki to be affiliates with K Project Wiki?? I saw there's one spot left.. so, why not? I think one of the admin is a guy called '''White Flash. Thanks ^^. Sorry I haven't made an id yet. 00:17, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Affiliates2 I had a similar situation before with the Akame ga Kill Wiki... but now I'm an admin on that one. Do you want to be affiliated with http://akamegakill.wikia.com/wiki/Akame_Ga_Kill!_Wiki? Here's our logo: http://akamegakill.wikia.com/wiki/File:Akame_ga_Kill_wiki_word.png Thanks! [[User:roboartitec|'Roboartitec']] [[User talk:roboartitec|'Talk]]'' 04:31, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Suggestion Hi, I'd like to make a suggestion for the main selection bar, where there is "on the wiki" section on it. I think we should put "universe section" to make link such as the Eureka and maybe later there's going to be faction or something else. Secondly, I suggest changed the word "articles" into "media" where we could put the series link, the volumes and the one-shot. Finally, I think characters should be put on its own and not part of articles. Thanks. Ddraig Lucifer (talk) 13:02, December 5, 2012 (UTC) We need infobox for Eureka. it would a lot better with infobox like the character page. Can u make it, please?? 16:17,12/10/2012 Do we leave the image just like that? how about cleaning the text?? 19:27,12/10/2012 Could u please add an extra rows on the char. infobox saying "eureka" and "alias". I think it would be useful to add these 2 section. 00:16,12/11/2012 Hi, I'm going to try to re-word every articles and changing the style a little. If u don't like the style, u can simply change it back. Thanks. 11:09,12/11/2012 Hi, I would like to change the chapter pages name into a simpler name like "Case #" as it would be easier to search and to track the page than when we used the full title of the chapter. I've seen a lot of wikis doing this and I'm saying this just for the future where there would be a lot more chapters. Thanks. 16:33,12/11/2012 affiliates I'm also from Baby Steps Wiki and we would like to be affiliated with your wiki. Here's our logo: http://babysteps.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wiki-wordmark.png Thanks! [[User:roboartitec|'Roboartitec]] [[User talk:roboartitec|'Talk']]'' 10:32, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh..._. Hello, mr. Oh? is that so, sorry i didn't know that, ok as you like. ^_^ But the problem is that i don't know where to find a raw pics, i added only just in case someone will replace them, oh well. ARIGATO ^_^ Small brother (talk) 19:39, December 10, 2012 (UTC) I think i've found, never mind. ARIGATO Small brother (talk) 19:50, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Re:Image Hi, mr. Yeah, of course. But the problem that i tried and not all the pics work, like png, jpg, and those stuffs. ARIGATO Small brother (talk) 12:31, December 11, 2012 (UTC) It worked never mind, so sorry for the disturbing. ARIGATO Small brother (talk) 13:07, December 11, 2012 (UTC)